It's okay You can let go now
by Graceful Artemis
Summary: It's been a year without Wally. Artemis can't take it any more. She decides that she will see wally again. But she's not the only one who feels the emptiness. Nightwing hasn't been to Wally's grave at all or talked to Artemis.
1. I'll be with you soon

It's been a year. A full year since the love of my life pasted away. I've been searching for answers that I would never find. Like why? Why out of all the people in the world his life was ended early. How? How could I let this happen? When? When is it my turn to be with him again? I've spent a full year wishing, dreaming that it wasn't real. Hoping that somehow we could bring him back. But it won't happen. I've walked to his grave everyday and traced his name with my fingers. I would apologize. I would whisper "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I will always love you Wally West." And then I would leave. Friends and family would come and check on me from time to time but they never helped me. They would hold me and tell me that it's okay when it's not. Today was the day I decided that I'm going to be with Wally again. I walked to Wally's grave one last time. I traced his name like I usually did but this time I said "I'll be with you soon bay watch." I walked back to my apartment and trudged to the kitchen. I saw my army knife on the counter and grabbed it. "Maybe we will be together again." I whispered. I pointed the knife at my chest. Tears streamed down my face and I smiled.


	2. hurt

I braced myself for pain as I brought my hand down to my chest but instead I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice growl. I spun around and faced Nightwing. I tried to pull away but he had a tight grip. "Artemis let go of the knife." He ordered. "No." I said trying to push him away. "Let. It. Go." He said slowly. He pushed me into the wall behind me and pinned my arms above my head.  
I sighed seeing that there was no point and I dropped it. He slowly let go of me and grabbed the knife.  
"What were you thinking?" He yelled. I sank down to my knees and leaned against the wall. "I-I wanted to be with Wally." I whispered.  
Nightwing sighed and sat down next to me.  
"Do you think wally would want you to do that?" He asked silently. I shook my head no. I didn't want to cry in front of him but I couldn't help it. Nightwing pulled me into a hug but didn't say anything. I sobbed into his chest and we stayed like that for a moment. I calmed down and wiped my tears.  
"Thank you." I said as I pulled away from him. "No problem..." He whispered. There was a moment of silence. "What are you even doing here?" I sighed. "To give you this." Nightwing handed me an envelope that read To Artemis Crock. "What's this?" I asked. "It's from wally..." He answered quietly. "How did you find it?" I questioned. "We found it at Mount Justice when we looked in his room." Nightwing said. I frowned but opened it. It's Wally's handwriting.

_Dear Spitfire,  
If your reading this than it means I'm dead. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to survive. One day I promise we will see each other again. But here is my dying wish for you...I want you to find someone new. I know it's hard but you can't be alone forever. Please find someone else to love but don't forget about me. I'll always be in your heart. It's okay. I know that you love me but don't carry it around inside let someone help you. It's okay. You can let go. I love you always - Wally West (Kid Flash)_

I covered my mouth with my hand. I reread the letter over and over. I handed it to Nightwing so he could read it too. I cried silently as the words he wrote ran through my mind. I looked over at Nightwing and for the first time in my whole life...I saw him cry. The tears ran down his cheeks and he put his head down on his hands. I hugged him as we both cried. At that moment I finally knew that it was going to be okay. For the first time since I lost Wally I could be okay again.


	3. Saving her

Night wings POV

After a year of avoiding the fact that my best friend is gone I decided to visit Artemis. Everyone has tried to cheer her up except for me. Because honestly if I did I wouldn't know what to tell her.  
I knocked on the door if her apartment but there wasn't an answer. Me being me I walked in anyways. I heard a sniffle in the kitchen. I saw Artemis and almost smiled until I saw her holding a knife to her chest. I grabbed her wrist. I was shocked. I didn't think she would try to commit suicide. She spun around. Her sparkling gray eyes are now dull, her silky blond hair is down instead of her normal pony tail, she skinny...too skinny. She still looks beautiful but... Why didn't I come see her sooner? She looks tired...defeated. She doesn't have light in her stormy eyes anymore.  
I got her to drop the knife and tell her the reason I was here. I finally had the courage to walk into Wally's old room in Mount Justice. I found a note that said To: Artemis. It has a post it note on it that read "if I ever die in a fight." I've seen this letter many times before when I would walk into his room to ask a question or needed some advice but I never looked at it until now. I handed the letter to her and she opened it. She covered her mouth in shock. She handed me the letter and started to cry. I looked at and read it. It hit me hard. I had avoided his death, I didn't go to his grave or funeral. Before I even realized it, I was crying. I've always loved Artemis but I never had a chance because she had wally and I didn't want to ask her out after Wally died because it felt like betrayal and a sin. I wanted to be the person who fixed artemis broken heart.  
Aretmis hugged me and we cried together. After a while we fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Its okay now

Artemis Pov

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I smiled at the thought of Nighteing making me breakfast. I stretched and noticed that I was in my bed..abut I fell asleep of the floor next to Nightwing. He must have brought me here. I blushed in embarrassment. He didn't have to pick me up did he? Stupid question of course he did.

I lazily trudged toward the kitchen and smoothed my hair down, hoping that I didn't look bad.

"Good morning sleepy head." Nightwing greeted as I peeked over his shoulder.

"I didn't know the boy wonder could cook!" I teased

"it's just one of my many talents." He chuckled. I grabbed tow plates, cups, and forks, brought them to the coffee table in the living room. Nightwing put a stack of pancakes on his plate and a stack on my own. I put a mouthful in my mouth and groaned,"this is so good! Can I hire you as my personal cook?" He just shrugged an gave a small laugh. After eating breakfast we decided to visit Wally's grave together. As if Nightwing could see right through me, he took my hand and gave a small squeeze as if to say "it's okay I'm here."

I looked over at him and wanted to pull his sunglasses off. I hate how they covered his eyes. I wanted to see the emotion that ran through him. I want to see right through him too.

We laid flowers on Wallys grave together. I thought I was strong enough not to cry but I did. Surprisingly Nightwing did to. Even more surprisingly he talked. He talked about how he felt.

"I wish you were here." He whispered. Then he started to apologize. "I'm sorry." He said over and over. Finally I couldn't handle it. I pulled him into a hug. I knew he probably didn't like hugs but he needed one.

"Its okay." I softly whispered.

"He was my best friend."

"It's okay Nightwing. You can cry. I'm here."

I don't know if he ever let it out. Seeing all the pain he went through, pulling that brave face so no one could see how he felt. I promise from this moment forward I will stay with him and help him like he is helping me. I brought him back to my apartment.

"Nightwing." I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder.

"yes?"

"Stop putting on a fake front. You don't have to do that. You don't have to be strong for the team...or for me. Just let it all out. I'm here to catch you when you fall."

that had him going. Just like me, he lost all control. He sank to his knees and let out a sob. I was afraid. I've never seen him cry-no one has. But today-yesterday was a begging between us. We didn't have to hide it.

Nightwing began to blame himself. I dropped to my knees and held his face in my hands. "Don't you dare blame yourself" i ordered.

"If I had never...if I just never thought of the idea of having to fake your death then none of this would have happened." He said.

"No you did the right thing! Don't blame yourself. We couldn't have stopped his death even if we tried."

"I wish-"

"we all wish."

"Artemis..it's my fault."

"Nightwing...it's not."

he stopped arguing with me. I slowly reached for his sunglasses. He didn't pull away so I took that as a Okay. I took them off and started into his beautiful crystal blue eyes. I gasped. "You little..." I growled. Dick. Freakin. Grayson.

"Sorry. I told you we'd laugh about this someday." He chuckled. I only shook my head and pushed his arm softly.

"I'm going to get you later for this." I growled. That little troll. I was angry but i couldnt help but laugh. I started thinking about all those times that he actually hinted to me that he was Robin.

"What?" He questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking about all those time that you basically told me that you were robin but i just didn't get it." I laughed. Then we were both laughing and we couldn't stop. It felt like weight was lifted off of our shoulders because for the first time in two years we showed our real smiles and laughs and i could feel again. My hands didn't feel could and my heart didn't feel heavy. I didn't feel like crying I just wanted to laugh. Its okay now. I can finally feel. It's all going to be okay.


End file.
